


To Love Somebody

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John is a distraction, M/M, not a bit of angst here, not a waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "There's a lightA certain kind of lightThat never shone on meI want my life to be lived with youLived with youThere's a way everybody saysTo do each and every little thingBut what does it bringIf I ain't got you, ain't got?You don't know what it's like, babyYou don't know what it's likeTo love somebodyTo love somebodyThe way I love you..."-"To Love Somebody," Barry & Robin Gibb





	

"Dance with me." John murmured suddenly from the depths of his chair.

"Mmm?" Sherlock mumbled, half-awake, while he stared at mess of a case on the wall.

"You heard me," John grumbled as he stood up and stretched. "I miss you."

Sherlock repositioned a photograph and John was almost positive he could hear Sherlock roll his eyes. "I've been here all day, all evening, how can you miss- oh." His brain slowed to a crawl as he felt John's arms wrap around him, and his lips had found that place where rational thought and language disappeared.

"Dance with me, please?" John's hands moved slowly down his sides until they landed on his hips, and Sherlock pressed back against him, sighing as he felt John's desire for him. It still managed to surprise him, that John could want him, need him that way.

 

"There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you..."

 

John sang softly in his ear, and swayed gently, nodding as he felt Sherlock match his rhythm; then Sherlock turned in his arms, and whispered against John's shoulder:

 

"There's a way everybody says  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got..."

 

"You've got me, honeybee, you know that, yeah?" John kissed Sherlock's curls and his breath caught as Sherlock looked up at him; his eyes were already dark, full of want, but there was no longer the caution that had resided in them for so long. Sherlock knew his love was returned, completely and without hesitation, at long last. He nodded, then rested his head back on John's chest. John pulled him closer, holding him tighter, wondering how he had waited so long...

 

"You don't know what it's like  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you..."

 

"Show me, John, take me to bed, and show me, then." Sherlock's voice rumbled through him, and John placed his nose into the tangled raven locks, taking in his lover's scent, then lifted him easily in his arms, and carried him to their room.


End file.
